


Rule 34... As Sung By Tv Tropes

by Grey_Bard



Category: TV Tropes (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Humor, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TV Tropes," said the talent contest judge, "Explain the internet. In <i>song</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 34... As Sung By Tv Tropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



> [Hear it here.](http://www.box.net/shared/ltzslluju1)
> 
> Based on ["Make 'em Laugh" from Singing in the Rain.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW02c5UNGl0)
> 
> Warning: Contains links to Tv Tropes. You may lose several hours down the Tropehole.

"TV Tropes," said the talent contest judge, "Explain the internet. In _song_."

TV Tropes wiped the sweat off her brow. This was the hardest part. Livejournal, The Wall Street Journal and Google did a trio on "Money". Youtube had responded with "Never Gonna Give You Up" - indeed, the internet would never leave or betray you, unless you counted service outages. Match.com had sung "Rainbow Connection" - TV Tropes was pretty sure she was just clueless and bad at subtext, but either way, her voice was lovely. With these strong contenders, clearly an original song was required to have any chance of standing out from the talented crowd. Luckily, TV Tropes was known for her audacity. An original song it would be!

She took a deep breath and let out a brassy belt.

"[Rule 34](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RuleThirtyFour)  
Don't you know what the net has in store?  
[Any two things](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CrackPairing) that you can think up  
Someone out there has made them schtup  
[Santa Claus and an elf](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SexySantaDress)  
For the love of God, don't google youself!

"It's arguably [really what the internet's for](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheInternetIsForPorn)  
[Superman, Wonder Woman and an invisible whore](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PowerPerversionPotential)  
Even [inanimate objects](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CargoShip) are looking to score Rule 34, 34, Rule 34

"Rule 34  
It's enshrined in the internet lore  
Giant squids and wizards with wands set to stun  
[Tentacles just add to the fun](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NaughtyTentacles)

"Like a snake and its rock  
Or a door and a key and a lock

"[Care Bears who like spanking, Captain Kirk and a Gorn](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BrainBleach)  
[A pair of living handcuffs and the girl they adorn](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TroperTales/FetishFuel)  
Listen, trust me darling, there is always a porn  
Rule 34, 34, Rule 34!

"A couple reindeer racers on their victory Lapp  
[Roy Orbison and Mary Sue and plastic cling wrap](http://michaelkelly.artofeurope.com/karl.htm)  
Just make sure no one hears you saying 'Who writes this crap?'  
Rule 34, Rule 34, Rule 34!"

Beliefnet shifted awkwardly in his seat. PBS.org looked pained.

"Meh," said College Humor, "She's trying too hard."


End file.
